Destination
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: This is a sequel to Progress, one of my other stories. Kurt's bad day turns into a fun evening. Hummelberry relationship.


AN: This is a sequel to Progress. Got it in my head and it won't get out. ;)

* * *

In the end, all Rachel needed was a cup of tea and cookies. It had been a really bad day for Kurt. Classes had ran long, he thought he had completely failed his History of Theatre test, and apparently one of the head editors at Vogue's website had thought Kurt had lost one of his articles after he had checked over it for him. It had earned Kurt a 20 minute chewing out, which had made him feel very upset and irritated at the man. It turned out the editor had saved the article onto a flash drive and had put it in his wallet instead of leaving it in the USB port like he normally did. The editor never did give Kurt an apology. On top of that, it had started raining as he returned back to the apartment and he had forgotten his umbrella. His lamb's wool jacket was drenched and probably ruined.

She listened to him patiently, pouring more tea when he needed it. An impromptu massage after helping getting him out of the wet clothes had made him relax. There was something in his eyes as he watched her take the warm cookies out of the oven. Rachel was grateful they kept cookie dough in the fridge for such occasions. They had laughed and joked about some of their school companions, and Kurt had told Rachel that Adam had emailed him that he had gotten a job out in San Diego choreographing for a high school dance troupe.

She feed him a bite of her cookie, and he nipped at her finger. It had made Rachel giggle, because Kurt wasn't usually this playful. But the way Kurt kept looking at her made her shiver. Not from cold, but anticipation. There was a hunger in his eyes, a want that she hadn't seen.

She made herself busy around the kitchen, pretending not to notice. Rachel was going to make him make the first move. A sly smile formed across her lips as she went about cleaning up. Her hands were in the soapy dishwater when she felt Kurt's hand at the hem of her skirt. She carefully lifted her leg to rest her knee against the cabinet underneath the sink. His hand on the back of her thigh felt so gentle as his fingers were running up and down it. His other hand rested on her waist and was pushing on the edges of her clothing. Kurt started laying kisses on her right shoulder, which was bare as her sweater had fallen down her arm. Rachel leaned into him, feeling the heat off his body through her clothes. It still so amazed her at times that they were together.

"And what are you thinking?" she said, smiling down at the dishes. Maybe this would be easier than she thought.

"That I don't want to wait any longer," he said. She turned around to face him.

"Kurt, are you sure?"

"I would be even more sure if you weren't dripping soapy water down my pajamas."

She gave him a sheepish look and grabbed a nearby dish towel.

"So yes?"

"Mmhmm," he said as they leaned into each other. "It may not be all flowers and candles and champagne, but I think I like us like this. Doing our own thing, learning each other, being us. Our own way. Clumsy, awkward…"

Rachel giggled at that, and they shared a brief kiss. The Jewish girl could still taste the oatmeal and raisin from the cookies on his lips.

"Do you want…" she cut herself out from finishing the sentence. There was no need. She grabbed the front of his pajamas and held him close. Kurt kissed her neck and she leaned her head to the side and closed her eyes. Standing there in the kitchen seemed like this made everything seem a million miles away as they were so close, their bodies winding around each other. Kurt was nuzzling her neck and she leaned up and kissed him. She leaned backwards against the cabinet and pushed her weight up and sat down. Rachel pulled Kurt closer to her, but by doing so, she bumped her head on the upper cabinet, which made them both laugh softly.

"Not a word," she said as they tried to kiss again. Kurt looked amused and kissed her forehead instead. With one motion, he grabbed for the edges of her sweater and pulled it off over her head. Rachel laughed when it ended up on the top of the refrigerator.

"Kitchen is way way too small," murmured Kurt as they kissed again.

"Bed's better," said Rachel, pulling on Kurt's t-shirt. She slid her hands up it and made a grab for his hair. He moaned into their kisses as she rubbed his scalp. Kurt went to put his hand down on the cabinet top and accidentally knocked over the metallic holder where they kept the large spoons and spatulas for cooking. The sound of the scattering utensils didn't deter them as they kissed, each one more frantic than the next. It was only when the front of Kurt's pajama pants caught on a drawer which made him accidentally jab himself on the sharp corner of it did they both laugh at the nonsense of it all.

"We really…"

"Please," said Kurt. "Before one of us gets a _real_ injury."

Rachel hopped down off the cabinet while Kurt flipped the kitchen light. Rachel did the same to their living room light on the way through. She stopped when she felt a hand between her shoulder blades and realized Kurt had unfastened her bra. His hands were rubbing circles on the skin underneath and Rachel had never realized sensitive it was or how good it felt. When his hands moved forward underneath her arms to the sides of breasts, she pushed off her bra and left it hanging on the side of the flat screen television. Kurt gave a small snort into her neck.

"We're really going to have to clean up this place."

Rachel turned around and ran a hand down Kurt's chest. "Think of it like our own little romantic comedy. We're making our own sex clothes trail for the cameras to follow."

"Sex clothes… oh you and your turning your whole life into a movie," said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

"Mmhmm," said Rachel. She tugged on Kurt's arm. "And right now I want to have one of those great sex scenes where the viewer even feels satisfied afterwards." Pulling harder, she managed to get him through the bedroom door with a giggle and took off Kurt's long sleeved pajama top and left it on the doorknob. He laughed as they kissed again, settling into the quiet of their bedroom. Rachel's hands automatically went to Kurt's waistband and started pulling him out. The fabric slipped past his hips as she rubbed his cock hard. Her stomach was all butterflies as she made him sit down on the bed. Sure, they had been close to being intimate more than a few times since that night they had pushed their boundaries beyond clothing, but this was so entirely different. Rachel lavished kisses across the tip of his cock, making circles with her tongue. His hips jerked beneath her and she just wanted to smile, knowing she was making Kurt feel good. She rubbed the veins running down his sex and leaving tiny kisses all around his groin.

"Oh god Rachel," he moaned softly. She smiled upwards at him and let her skirt fall to the floor. She straddled his waist on the bed. His hands moved down her sides and entangled themselves in her underwear.

"Do you have any…" she asked as Kurt was sliding her underwear down her hips. She almost melted in his arms at his gentle touch as one hand was gripping one of her butt cheeks.

"Somewhere," he said breathlessly. Rachel did a little gigglesnort into his shoulder. That made him laugh as well and she moved around on his lap, rubbing against his shaft as a tease.

"Bathroom. Under the sink next to our extra conditioner," he murmured next to her ear. She moved off his lap as he got up and headed to the bathroom. She watched his shadow on the floor as he came back to bed. When he sat down beside her, Rachel placed a hand on his knee, drawing circles on it with her fingers. Kurt leaned in to kiss her, and they accidentally bumped foreheads.

"Oh god, this is a messed up night, isn't it?" laughed Rachel.

"No one's perfect," said Kurt. "Particularly us. I don't think we quite fit the notion of a romantic comedy."

"More comedy than anything else," laughed Rachel. "But I think I like that." Kurt gave her a stern look.

"What?" said Rachel. "You'd rather it be a sad, gut wrenching drama?" The countertenor laid a finger to her lips. She kissed it as she felt Kurt's other arm gently guiding her down onto her back. Her underwear was now on the floor, and Kurt was straddling her hips. She reached up and tugged down on his pajama bottoms which he had pulled up again when he had went to the bathroom.

"I'm starting to think you just want to take off my clothes," mused Kurt.

"Mmhmm," said Rachel. "My plan all along. Except that it involved a rather expensive bottle of wine."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that, and Rachel reached up and trailed a finger down his chest. He leaned over to bring their lips together and Rachel met him halfway. It was light at first, just gentle kisses till Kurt made himself comfortable on the mattress. They grew even more frenzied with the heat of their bodies encompassing them in a cocoon away from the world. Kurt's right hand were rubbing her bare breasts and Rachel placed one hand on Kurt's back and the other on his waist to bring him closer. He was on his knees on top of her and Rachel easily maneuvered Kurt onto his back. She smiled happily and kissed his forehead. She almost squeaked in the kiss when she felt Kurt's fingers on her clit. She was already feeling excitement and anticipation from the thought of having sex with Kurt, but now that they were ever so close, it had heightened over three-fold. His fingers as he rubbed the high sensory spot felt like magic seeping into her body.

"Oh Kurt…" she moaned. She ached for him to touch her more, and she opened her legs wider. He seemed amused as he dipped his fingers deeper inside. Rachel rubbed her nipples in a tease, the sensations going to her groin.

"I never thought I would say it, but you are beautiful like this," Kurt said softly.

Rachel didn't respond, but she felt Kurt sit up beneath her. His strokes got longer, and she leaned into his shoulder. Hearing him speak like such made her feel warm and safe in his arms. She never wanted to leave.

"Kurt please…" she moaned low into his ear, almost in a purr. She wanted to stroke him too, but it wasn't the best of positions to do so. Though from what she could feel, she knew he was very aroused.

"Shhh," he said, stroking her hair, his hand getting lost in the dark strands. His motions grew faster and harder, teasing her clit and going deeper inside. Rachel was nearly bouncing in his lap, which was making his breath come out in soft moans.

"God, even when you're not in control, you can still be such a tease."

Rachel was barely paying him any attention as her orgasm was coming and she was riding him hard as he rubbed her clit. Release came quickly and her fingernails were making indentations in Kurt's sides as she came in his arms. He rubbed her back as she was resting her forehead on his shoulder.

Rachel got up and found the condoms lying on the bed. She rubbed his sex as he helped tear open the packaging. She slid it on for him as they moved together on the bed. The Broadway starlet wanted nothing more at the moment than to feel her lover inside her.

"What do you want Kurt?" she purred into his ear.

"You," he said softly, just light enough for her to hear. "Just Rachel Berry."

She smiled at that and lay back on the bed. Kurt took a deep breath and guided the head of his cock into her sex. Rachel arched her back, her whole body reacting to Kurt. She had been wanting this moment forever, and Kurt was lavishing kisses on her breasts as he slid in deep. The squelching noise from natural lubrication made them both laugh.

"This is so messed up," giggled Rachel as Kurt slowly thrust in and out slowly. His eyes were closed and she reached up to caress his face.

"Sex is never easy, but Rachel…" he whined. She pulled her knees up and locked her ankles around his waist.

"Shhh," she said softly, running her fingers through his hair.

"You feel so good," he said as he kept the slow pace. "So good."

Rachel slid her arms around Kurt's waist and held onto his shoulders as he continued to slide in and out of her at a slow pace. She had already had one orgasm by Kurt, but her body was trying to go for the double. Closing her eyes and leaning into Kurt filled her senses of him. The pace was starting to quicken and Rachel starting kissing Kurt's neck. A moan escaped her lips at one hard thrust. He wasn't completely pulling out now, and he was pressing her down further into the bed. It was most definitely faster now, and she lost the lock her legs had on him and her knees were just up in the air. Her feet started to drag across the covers of her bed and her toes were really starting to curl up. She wanted to laugh at her own thought, but she was about to loose herself to the pleasure.

And she wanted nothing more than to do so. Kurt was there and all around her and the thought that they could do this forever was almost as pleasurable as the act itself. She knew Kurt was close and she grabbed at the small dip in his ass and he moaned hard as he came inside her. The last few snaps of his hips had made all the difference as she climaxed underneath him, her body pushing up to meet his.

After a few moments of catching their breath, their post coital kiss was soft and gentle and Rachel noticed Kurt kissing her with his eyes closed. She laid kisses on the lids. He opened them again, and they both laughed softly.

"I should…" he began. Rachel chuckled.

"Probably."

Kurt pulled out of her and moved to get rid of the condom. As soon as he came back to the bed, Rachel pulled him back down for more kisses.

"So Mr. Hummel?" asked Rachel, leaning up on her elbows. "How was that little experiment?"

Kurt gave her a mischievous look before crawling back over her. Rachel's breath caught in her throat as they were at eye-level with each other.

"It bears repeating, don't you think?"

Rachel smiled brightly at that and pinned Kurt down to the bed with a squeak.


End file.
